I'm Sorry
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: Teague and Jared have finally been seperated, but with one complication: Teague is filed with regret. Can Mina pull him out of this depression and save him from his loneliness? Trying my hand at Neague. All rights go to Chanda Hahn.
1. Chapter 1

Teague paced in his study. He knew Mina had found that damn spell that would separate him and Jared. She'd be here any minute.

"Teague!" Mina Shouted from downstairs.

He ran a hand through his hair and sweat began to form on his brow. This was it. Everything he'd worked for would be gone. He took one last look at himself in the mirror. Ever since he'd been reunited with Jared, it was different. He felt bad for everything, he felt like he'd wasted his life hating people, and now...He hated himself more than anyone.

"Master! The Grimm is here!" Plaith ran into the study.

Teague's eyes widened in horror. "Plaith? Get out! She'll kill you! GO!"

Plaith nodded and ran off. Mina came into the study, eyes wild.

"Hmmm how to split you. Should I chain you up? Wound you?" Mina taunted.

"Why don't I just stay still?" Teague firmly stood in place.

"Wha-?" Mina shook her head. She didn't have time to pity him, something had to be done. She pulled out the scroll of paper and began chanting. As she did, Teague felt an intense pain surge through him. He glowed a sickly red and then, in a split second, Teague and Jared lay on the floor. Jared stood up and his eyes searched the room until he found Mina.

"Mina!" He shouted and ran towards her.

"Jared..." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled away with a love sick puppy smile.

"Looks like it didn't work out, huh Teague?" Mina smirked and looked at Teague who lay in pain on the marble ground. He was clutching his chest and saying something under his breath.

Jared and Mina exchanged a knowing look and went to Teague. "Mina...he's going to die." Jared said monotonously.

"What? Jared, I didn't want him to-"

"Mina..." Teague groaned.

"Teague, you're gonna die if you don't save your breath until we get you help." Mina tried to lead him out, but he lightly grabbed her arm, his eyes full of fear.

"I don't care." His voice was a hoarse whisper, "Mina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She saw a genuine guilt in his eyes. She looked over at Jared who looked uninterested in his brother's death and he threw his hands up. "Fine. We'll help him." Jared tried to help Teague up, but he shooed him away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry..." He repeated.

"Mina, he's not worth it. Let's go." Jared escorted Mina out, leaving Teague behind.

As they exited, Plaith entered and kneeled next to the dying Prince. He picked him up and took him to the Royal Infirmary, where he was slowly, but surely healed. The split had taken its toll on Teague, more so than Jared, giving him a pain in his chest As they treated him, he only said one thing:

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Mina sneaked off to the Fae castle to check on Teague. Jared had warned her not to come back, but she couldn't help it. She entered and find the castle empty, except for the soft playing of piano and singing in the other room. Mina slowly creacked open the door and found Teague at the piano.

"I didn't come here to hurt you..." He stopped playing for a moment and whispered the next line. "Now I can't stop."

He picked up the piano again and continued playing. "I want you to know, that it doesn't matter where we take this road, I should've been the one to go." Mina silently walked up behind him and sat next to him. He immediately went a ghostly white and got up.

"Mina!? What are you doing here?" Teague looked horrified.

Mina was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Where was her flirty annoying story? "I just wanted to check on you."

"No...no..you have to go."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you." Teague clutched his hands to his chest, as if shielding Mina from an invisible weapon.

Mina slowly walked up towards him and grabbed his hands and pulled them from his chest. "You won't hurt me." Mina wrapped his hands in hers, as if to prove he wasn't as dangerous as he thought.

"Mina, I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Mina wondered aloud.

"In all honesty, after the separation, it was like something just clicked and I realized I'm an awful person." Teague stared intensely at their hands, making sure he didn't hurt her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She squeezed his hands.

"Of course not. Just torturing you, murdering countless innocent people, kidnapping your brother, and attacking my brother." He said sarcastically.

"And for those, you are forgiven." She tried to reassure him, but Teague was not one to be persuaded.

"Just leave me."

"We should go do something." Mina suggested, anything to get Teague away from the depressing lonely castle.

"Like what?" Teague sighed, clearly uninterested.

"I don't know. We could go see a movie." Mina shrugged.

"And why would you ever want to spend more time than necessary, with me?" He cruelly chuckled.

"Because, you need someone. And I'm here for you." Mina smiled.

Teague withdrew his hands. "I don't deserve someone."

Mina sighed. "You're not as bad as you may think."

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to Jo Jo. A lot of you may not know what's going on, but basically I instegated a llot of fights on Pinterest. I was rude and acted very inappropriately towards the Jarina shippers. And so to Jo Jo, and anyone else I've upset, I formally apologize.**

**~Fluffy**


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the theatre and Teague quickly began acting like himself again.

"So what are you dragging me to?" Teague read the board above the ticket salesman.

Mina frowned. "Whatever you want."

"You should definetly come with me to see '12 years a slave'!"

Mina whipped around to see Nan standing there, fabulous as always. Her blonde hair was curled slightly and she wore a pink sweater with light blue jeans.

"Mina? Who's your friend?" Nan smiled at Teague.

"Huh? Oh this is Teague, Jared's older brother." Mina looked up expectantly at Teague, but he stood as if not noticing her, still looking at the movie board. Nan poked him and he turned around, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I'm Nan." She waved at him.

"It's my pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

Mina went up to the counter and purchased 3 tickets, and they walked into the dark theatre. Nan lead them up to the best seats, right in the middle of the room. Nan on Teague's left, Mina to his right. As the room was still light, they continued chatting through the previews.

"So, Teague... where do you go to school?" Nan gave him her flirty smile and twisted a strand of hair around her finger.

"Oh, I just moved here so...I suppose I should probably enroll somewhere." He chuckled.

"Well there's always room at Kennedy High..." Nan winked.

If Mina didn't know better, she'd say Teague was pondering it.

"Yeah, but Teague's so smart, I doubt he needs any more schooling." Mina said with as little stress as possible.

"Well I-" Teague shut up, seeing the lights dim.

They were soon greeted by an image of a slave being whipped. Mina was sickened by the thoughts probably going through Teague's sick, twisted mind, but was surprised to see him staring at the man with a sympathetic confusion in his eyes.

Mina guessed he hadn't been taught about slavery in school. Blood flew from the man's back, and Teague sat back stiffly into his seat. His eyes remained glued to the screen in pure awe.

As the movie went on, The images became more graphic and Nan, somewhere along the line, latched onto Teague. He didn't mind though, in fact he seemed to pull her slightly closer during the scarier scenes. It sickened Mina to her core. Was it safe for Nan to get so close to Teague? She thought he had changed but dammit...he was so close to her. What right did he have to-

"Mina?" Teague shook her shoulder. "You okay?"

Mina looked around to see a lit and empty theatre. She apparently hadn't noticed when the movie ended and she'd been sitting there, thinking to herself like an idiot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mina assured him.

"Okay." Teague smiled, that's when Mina noticed Nan's arm still hooked on his. She instantly scoweled and glared at him. He pretended not to notice and walked down the stairs with the blonde proudly on his arm. As they returned to the lobby, Teague felt someone turn him around.

"Well hey, Carmichael."

* * *

**Hey sorry, I know I haven't updated this one in FOREVER... but summer is here! This chapter is specifically for K-Chan who needs to update! Im dying here! XD hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to post more, Kay?**

**~Fluffy**


End file.
